


Gone Bananas

by HeartAndImagination



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Food Fetish, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartAndImagination/pseuds/HeartAndImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted here from FF.net</p><p>Romance/Humor </p><p>Olivia and Peter hang out together before a nice night at her place. Card-playing, movies and banana splits are on the agenda. Peter tries to not give in to temptation. But the game to see who cracks first is on. Takes place after 6B but before The Day We Died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've delved into a story with a decidedly much adult turn. If you don't like naughty and kinky, exit this story. This may be absolutely crazy, kinda cheesy and silly, but I'm running with it.

The door to Olivia's apartment opens and she stumbles in, laughing and not paying much attention to anything except for the man that accompanies her.  
  
"Peter, quit being so cynical."  
  
"Ah, now come on, Livia. You turned this cynical guy into a head-over-heals romantic for you." Peter winks, and there are crinkles around his eyes as he gives Olivia his best Cheshire-cat grin.  
  
"That much is true, Mr. Bishop, but you can still be a cynical pain-in-the-ass." Olivia has a look to her that is only half-serious. Peter has grown to know all her quirks and body-tells. The woman is simply adorable to him when she's "pretending" to be angry. He is so enchanted by her at this moment, that he even forgot what they were talking about in the first place.  
  
Peter sets several shopping bags--containing their purchases--down on the floor. He had insisted on treating Olivia to some new things, and at first she resisted. But as she walked along the mall with him, she did see a few items of interest, and she'd tug him over with girlish delight to point at this thing or another. He'd smile and have it rung up, and off they went together, hand-in-hand without a care in the world. He had told her money was of no object, his Massive Dynamic account would cover it. But Olivia would always be simple, just like him. Even with his generous offer, her choices amounted to very little.  
  
A pair of boots, a necklace, a book, some chocolates, some bath goodies, and a toy for Ella.  
  
 _That's OK. I'll just surprise her someday with a huge engagement ring._  
  
She saw a purple/black sweater and told Peter he should buy it for himself, that it would look good on him. Peter secretly thought that the pattern and color were hideous, like something his mother would have bought for him. But Olivia was beaming and already imagining him wearing it, so he bought it too.  
  
 _The things we do for love._  
  
Peter had planned out an entire evening for them shopping, playing cards, eating, watching a movie, and making some banana splits for dessert. The idea was to keep them busy with each other. And out of her bed. They had been fucking a lot the past few weeks. Like rabbits, to reference the idiom. All over his room, in the shower, the lab office, in a SUV, on the Bishop's couch, in their kitchen, and even on his piano. As much as Peter enjoyed it, he couldn't help but feel that maybe they needed to slow things down.  
  
 _Which was difficult when she was so damned gorgeous, even in a plain V-neck T-shirt and weekend blue-jeans._  
  
He wanted to show Olivia that he could get through a night with her without them ending up in bed, all hot, sweaty and tangled up in each other. Plus, they've never made love in her bed... it just seemed off-limits to him after he was seduced by the other Olivia. They had never spoken about it, and he wasn't about to bring it up. He was just so happy that she had made her home her own again, and part of that included having him over. Anything else would come naturally, at her own pace.  
  
Soon, playing cards and plastic chips cover the wooden coffee table in her cozy living room, lit up with many sweet-smelling candles. The air smells of summer peach. Olivia and Peter sit across from each other. Peter looks at his cards, then looks back at Olivia as she sits cross-legged and appears mighty intimidating to him. Peter thinks he's crazy, but is he sweating? Surely she doesn't make him nervous playing cards? He always prided himself for being the bluffer-of-all-bluffers. But then again, she could read him like a Kindle.  
  
"All in." Peter shoves his remaining chips into the kitty and flashes a confident and sly grin towards Olivia. "What'cha got, Sweetheart?"  
  
Olivia takes her time, alternating between looking at him and her cards for a half-a minute.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She calmly places her cards on the table revealing... a Full House, beating Peter's pitiful hand out of the water.  
  
"Gah! Not again…" Peter throws his hands in the air laughing , then rubs his hands over his face, shaking his head.  
  
Olivia has a smug twist to her lips and laughs heartily at his reaction.  
  
"No wonder you lost your ass in Vegas, Peter. Your much vaunted and hyped system seems to be a complete failure."  
  
"Well, like I said before, Sweetheart, the house was cheating. But so are you..."  
  
"Oh, really? Just because you are losing your shirt doesn't mean you have to cry foul."  
  
"Olivia, honey, your freakishly good memory and card-counting abilities are an unfair advantage."  
  
"We all have our gifts, egghead. Come on, Peter. I have to have something to combat that massive IQ of yours. Are you that much a sore loser?"  
  
It was all in good fun, of course, but poor Peter could not win for losing.  
  
Later, they lay curled up together on her couch, as they watch _Forbidden Planet_ , one of Peter's favorite movies. Olivia enjoys the story of a loving father, a man of high-intelligence, destroyed by his own ego. But it was also a story of redemption. Olivia thinks of Walter, and she understands that Peter's love for the film may have stemmed from his relationship with the old man.  
  
She and Peter are so relaxed together, talking about the film. Olivia had placed her head into his lap at one point and Peter rested his upon her chest over her heart. He feels the steady beat and it comforts him. This is what he wants most in life. Someone to share mutual joy.  
  
 _He is so damned smart. It is almost unbelievable and so sexy._  
  
 _She always keeps me on my toes. She matches me and is always on top of my rambling. Genuinely interested in my thoughts, and I in hers. Never met a woman like her. She's so special. Thank God, she wants me._  
  
Shortly after the film ends, Peter captures her lips with his and their hands roam freely over each other's bodies. He knew exactly the way to make Olivia sigh and moan into his mouth. She absolutely loves it when he plays with her ears and breathes into them. Goose bumps develop on Olivia's flesh. She has quite a few tricks of her own that make him willingly submit to her dominance at times. All it takes is some firm rubbing of his neck and shoulders and Peter is in heaven. They alternate between soft and gentle kisses, to playing what amounted to a light saber dual with their tongues. He breathes in her scent, the gentle smell of her hair, which he absolutely adores. Olivia basks in the strength of his embrace.  
  
Peter gets caught up in their passion, but has just enough brain-power to stop himself from reaching his hands in to her pants... He sits up and stretches, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Time to make those banana splits... I don't know about you, but I can really use something sweet."

He rises off the couch and offers his hand to Olivia, pulling her up to him and hugging her in a tight bear-hug. She is still flush from making-out with him, and a little bewildered at his abrupt halt to their love-play. He looks into her eyes with great intensity, but could she also detect a hint of nervousness, or hesitance?  
  
 _Maybe being here makes him think of the painful past..._  
  
"Peter, I think I'll pass tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'm full from the pizza that we plowed through." She looks at the pitifully empty cardboard box, as if to prove a point.  
  
 **The Kitchen**  
  
"The key to a good banana split is found first in the base. The bigger and thicker the banana, the better," Peter explains as he splits a banana almost in half and places it in a special dessert dish. "The ice-cream is very important. It has to be high-quality, no cheap stuff." He scoops out three rounded heaps of French vanilla. "Now as far as toppings, only hot fudge and caramel will do, no Hershey's syrup."  
  
"You're just like your dad, Peter, " she teases while giving him one of her special Olivia smiles. One she usually reserves only for him.  
  
He then pouts his lips and gives her a false hurt look. "Hey, at least the old man taught me to recognize and appreciate quality."  
  
 _Like you, Olivia._  
  
By this time, he has remnants of ice-cream and sticky confectionary toppings on his fingers. He starts to lick them off one-by-one as if it were nothing to do so, sending Olivia's mind directly into the gutter. She had expected that their heavy make-out session on the couch would have led to clothes being shed and tossed all over her house, with them panting and calling each other's names. But no, Peter wants icecream? It's a wonder he's as skinny as he is.  
  
And the way he looks at her now, his eyes tempting and daring. His lips look inviting and warm.  
 _  
Damn it, he knows what it is doing to me!_  
  
But she also answers his devilish gaze with one of her own.  
  
Olivia takes him by the wrist softly, and puts the last of his sticky fingers in her mouth, with slow and deliberate motion, licking up and down the digit, then sucking on it until it pops out of her mouth. She feels his breath stop for just a moment, and his eyes become softer. Peter grabs Olivia around the waist as she giggles, and he gives her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I guess I was supposed to share, huh?"  
  
Peter grabs a can of whipped cream out of the fridge and proceeds to open it. The canister's seal is unyielding to his removal attempts. Finally, he tears the cap's tab with his teeth. He flashes a boyish victory grin at Olivia, one that makes her heart rush with love for him. Normally-reserved-Peter wasn't afraid of looking silly in front of her. Lord knows he had been in far more compromising and embarrassing situations. He prepares to aim the tip of the can on his banana split and ice cream dish. Olivia could not help but grin at the sexy concentration on his face, with his tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Olivia cherishes small moments like these.  
  
Olivia can not resist reaching under Peter's arm pit and tickling him. He jumps back, a stream of whipped cream going everywhere. Olivia smiles at him as some lands on her cheek and slightly above her breasts. She grins at him with a wicked smile. He comes over to her and lowers his head down, running his tongue along her skin, picking up the stray whipped cream, Olivia shivers at his touch. He licks her pulse point, then her ears..  
  
He then stops and continues the final touches on his dessert, leaving Olivia about to go nuts over her desire for him. She almost wants to grab him and outright ask him to take her in the kitchen. She imagines him picking her up and placing her on the counter as he unzips his jeans. She'd strip to nothing for him in no time...  
  
"Well, you're a tease," she laughs.  
  
Peter just gives her one his charming "I get a free pass" smiles, and he prepares to dig into the banana split.  
  
Taking one of the bananas from the bunch, Olivia looks it over, appreciating it's length, thickness and curvature. Peter raises an eyebrow at her. Since Peter was having so much fun teasing her tonight, to the point of wanting to throw him down and make him submit to her will, she decides to have some fun of her own.  
  
"I thought that you didn't want a banana split?" Peter asks her with true innocence.  
  
Olivia looks at him in the eyes as she starts to peel the banana's skin back; each slow peel revealing the pale, soft flesh of the fruit beneath. She alternates between penetrating his gaze and removing the banana's peel, one piece at a time. A neat pile of discarded skin has developed on the counter. Much like a pile of hastily discarded clothing from the throes of passion.  
  
Olivia runs her tongue over the banana and then sucks a bit on the tip before biting a bit off and swallowing. She picks up the hot fudge's spoon and drizzles the warm, sticky goo over the remaining banana, then slurps it over, making sounds of immense pleasure. After licking it clean, she looks straight at Peter with a seductive gaze.  
  
Peter never thought that he'd be witnessing the clichéd banana blow-job, but is satisfied that it has quite an effect on his libido. He feels himself stir below the waist and his entire lower stomach heating and coiling up. Her ministrations for the banana are much like a cool magic trick, or a sword-swallowing carnie show. Except those kind of acts never made his jeans restrictive with an uncomfortable bulge.  
  
"I see what you mean about big, thick bananas, Peter. This one is perfect, but I'm not so sure if I can fit it all in my mouth."  
  
Olivia opens wide and the banana disappears down her throat and back out. Then she proceeds to finish eating the fruit, moaning and fluttering her eyes with each swallowed bite.  
  
Peter's pulse races and his thoughts turn to fantasy as he imagines Olivia sucking him just like that. As if on cue, his cock pulses at the thought, and he is almost shuddering with desire, his knees weakening as she finishes the banana. Peter swallows hard and tries his best to think of anything but Olivia giving him a blowjob. But even naked-Walter-thoughts are not helping quell the images of the times she has given them to him in the past. Moments he replays in his head with excruciating detail.  
  
He thinks of her running her hand over his jeans, unzipping them, and peeling him out of his boxers. Her lips all over him, her tongue bathing him, tickling him. Her mouth enveloping him in warmth. Taking all of him... before swallowing his own cream...  
  
 _Damn it, she's mouth-fucking a banana when it should be me receiving the attention. And I'm fucking crazy for letting her!_  
  
Feeling a bit dizzy, Peter is still in the game. He gathers his senses back to the present.  
  
"Mr. Papaya may be the friendliest of fruits, but bananas have to be the most fucking sexy." Peter muses, grinning at Olivia's bold show of perversion.  
  
 _Olivia might just win this... but I'll let her be the sure initiator._  
  
Olivia proceeds to grab another large, yellow specimen. She only intends to tease Peter at first, with the intention of him giving in and having his way with her. But he is being stubborn, and all that the teasing exercise is accomplishing is to make her already burning hot body become even more soaked with desire.  
  
Without a word, Olivia heads back to her bedroom. At first Peter is indifferent, intent on finishing his dessert. But the cool treat is doing nothing to ease the straining tightness he is feeling in his groin, or to douse the fire stoking in his belly. A wicked thought dawns on him. Screw the ice-cream, he was ready to give Olivia what she had been practically begging him for all evening.  
  
When he gets to her bedroom, he is greeted by a naked Olivia, legs spread out on her bed, using the banana as a Peter-surrogate. He releases a near audible gasp of surprise and nearly drops the can of whipped cream that he has brought with him.  
  
"I never figured you to be so kinky as to have a fruit-fetish," Peter manages to croak out as he steps into the room, making his presence known. He half expects Olivia to jump and be embarrassed, but she continues having her fun.  
  
With erratic breath she says, "Oh, it's not just fruit Peter... I am just fond of long, hard, thick objects that can be used to maximum effectiveness. It doesn't matter as long as I can get off."  
  
Peter is fully rock-solid at this point, and very much wanting to replace the banana with his own "hard, thick object." He can't help but watch as the slippery, phallic fruit glides in and out of Olivia's swollen and soaked core. He imagines placing himself in that position and he comes close to creaming his jeans.  
  
"You're very naughty, Peter, watching me do this." Olivia says in a husky voice, dripping with desire. Her eyes screaming "fuck me," at Peter. His eyes tell her what he really wants, no matter what he tries to pretend.  
  
Peter's quick wit fires back, "That's OK, I'm quite enjoying being the untouching voyeur, and you seem to be enjoying yourself just fine without me." Peter's will-power has stiffened as much as his cock, which is quite contradictory. He really just wants to just give-in and fuck her silly, but the desire to have her make the first move on him is stronger at this point.  
  
Peter decides that he can have some fun as well. He reaches into the nightstand and retrieves a bottle of AstroGlide. Not taking off his eyes off Olivia, he walks backwards toward the club chair in her room. With swift motions, his belt is undone, then his form-fitting jeans scoot off to the floor. His restraining boxers are shorn, freeing his very aroused dick like a tightly wound spring in a pen.  
  
Releasing a sigh of relief, Peter falls back onto the chair with little care or grace. He opens the bottle of lubricant and drizzles a good stream of it onto his erection and hand. Gliding his slightly gripped palm over his slick base and head, he enjoys watching Olivia's self-pleasuring performance. Her moans and the sight of her writhing from the pleasure that he is not giving her, about drive him wild. He stares with curiosity and lust at Olivia, but also with a challenging dare for her to continue alone. The sight turns him on to the point of becoming light-headed and the room turns somewhat blurry.  
  
 _Damn him and his perverted ways. So, he likes to watch..._  
  
Olivia watches out of the corner of her eye as he runs his strong hands over his erection, fingers laced with slippery, clear fluid. As he gives himself long and tantalizing strokes, small gasps and low moans escape him every so often. His fingers are so long, which is good because he needs them to grasp around himselfbeing as well-endowed as he is. He's just priming his pump, Olivia surmises. She knows that he figures he is going to bury himself in her before the night is through, but he acts indifferent. Sly of him. And very sexy.  
  
At this point, Olivia decides that she and Peter need to call a truce. Peter is still jacking himself in a lackadaisical manner as she saunters over to him, a seductive temptress. She is devoid of any covering, and the banana has been tossed aside with little fanfare. Olivia's body appears like an angel sent to Peter. He looks up at her with a feigned innocent expression, his eyebrows arched, still pumping his cock as if he were intending to finish. "Oh, so the banana is not good enough for you?" he asks in a nonchalant manner. But he's really not sure what to expect, and the thrill makes him even more excited.  
  
Kneeling in front of Peter, Olivia touches his hand. Peter stops his movements, looking into her eyes with an intense desire that she reciprocates in full. She takes him into her own hand and works her magic upon him for just a few strokes. But the results were maddening for Peter. He had been able to resist all evening... but this... finally her touch...this was his breaking point.  
  
The rest of Peter's body goes limp, and he leans his head back, his cock firmly in Olivia's grasp.  
  
"Olivia... Olivia... 'Livia," he slowly chants, half moaning.  
  
She knows just what to do to bring him right to the edge and then back-off, not giving him release. Her hands handle him with the skill of a potter at her wheel, as she winds and twists up and down the shaft, teasing his head, careful not to over-stimulate it.  
  
"My Livia, that... you... you're killing me. I can't take it anymore. I want you so fucking bad..."  
  
"Ok, so do I win?" she asks him with a blunt inflection.  
  
Peter quickly throws his head back-up, "What? Won what?" Olivia shakes her head at him in an "I can't believe you" manner.  
  
 _How cute that he doesn't think that this has been MY game all along._  
  
Mercifully, Olivia halts her craft. She rises up, still gazing at him with fiery lust, and her lips lock with his as he tries to pull her into his lap. But she pulls away from him as much as her body is aching for him to fill her void.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," she admonishes him as she takes the whipped cream back to the bed, and sprays some onto her sopping wet pussy. Olivia has given Peter a full view, legs totally spread out over the bed and her eyes beckon him like they are singing a Siren's song.  
  
"Come on over here, Peter... and finish your dessert." She doesn't ask. She commands him.  
  
It didn't take any convincing at all; the invitation/order is like running out of a starting-gate for him. He is at her center in no time, lapping at the sweetened, milky fluff as Olivia squirms beneath him.  
  
"Peter... yesssss... eat it all, don't waste a drop."  
  
He licks it all up, reaching into every small crevice along her clit, folds and opening. Olivia shakes and shudders at his tongue-fucking, as he is holding nothing back. He is like a pirate, hell-bent on a treasure hunt.  
  
He moves to be atop her, no longer able to resist his burning and delayed need for her.  
  
"You know, Peter, normally bad boys don't get dessert," she teases.  
  
"Oh, no hun, you're the one that's been bad, and I'm going to make sure that you're stuffed!"  
  
Olivia is so wanting him, that she becomes impatient. The teasing and eye-sex, plus all of their foreplay, has driven her to seek satisfaction from him now. She pushes her hips upward to meet him, as he shoves himself into her rather rough and hard. Olivia tilts her head back and gasps at his intrusion. She has to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. She thought she was ready for him, but Peter's cock is quite larger than the banana in every aspect, and he fills her to her hilt.  
  
 _"Stuffed" indeed._  
  
She looks up to his eyes as he rocks into her. He slows down his strokes a bit, trying to gain more time. But Olivia is so slick, so hot.  
  
He caresses her breasts in his hands, paying attention to her pert nipples. They feel perfect in his hands, but his mouth is wanting and greedy, so he suckles all over them. Peter spreads whipped cream all over her breasts, giving him even more incentive to use his tongue long and deep on her luscious and wanting body.  
  
Olivia plays Peter like a well-known instrument, touching all the right keys as she knowingly clenches her inner walls around him. She grabs a hold of his ass and is in love with the way his muscles feel propelling him as he pistons into her, his engine transitioning between varying levels of acceleration. The intermittent tightness almost drives him over the edge with intense pleasure. Peter's eyes flutter at his euphoria. Olivia licks, nibbles and suckles at his neck and ears. She feels his pulse in his neck, bulging from the force of his blood coursing through his invigorated body.  
  
He lowers himself to her, kissing her body with feathery touches that escalate to full-blown nips and sucking of her slick skin. As they duel with each other's lips and tongue, the flavors of banana, caramel and whipped cream combine as a slight undertone to their own tastes. Then he whispers soft but with heavy breath to her.  
  
"I love you, Olivia."  
  
Peter pushes her flexible legs back behind her shoulders and places a pillow under her ass. This positioning gives him the best angle for his ravenous cock to stroke her engorged g-spot with each and every powerful thrust. He is like an ignited rocket, about to blow up in a spectacular display of emotion and physical satisfaction.  
  
She twists beneath him, her murmurs of encouragement to him are low at first, but then he starts rubbing his fingers over her clit as he tilts his head back and drives himself into her, hitting at just the right spot. It is a sweet, slight and slick friction rubbing against her. The intensity and heat coil her insides so tight. She feels like a drumhead that can break at just the right movement.  
  
Olivia wonders why she ever decided to screw with a banana... Peter's cock is far more satisfying. But the game served it's purpose. He hated the "competition," and he seeks to excel in making her cum for him only, much to her delight.  
  
 _Damn he feels so good..._  
  
She gasps, "Right there, Peter... I'm going to lose it. It's so fucking good. You're so amazing... God, this wait was so worth it."  
  
"Damn, Sweetheart, you are so fucking wet and tight. You're really loving this aren't you? You love it when I make you cum over and over and over. Tell me, Olivia. Let me know how good you feel."  
 _  
Oh my, there it is..._  
  
  
"Peter... that's so good... Can't. Breathe. Oh, please... God... OH GOD!"  
  
Her body gives forth a fountain's release from her intense pleasure. Peter is surprised, but also enthralled with her coating, wet orgasm. "God, Livia, I love it when you come all over me. It's so fucking hot and dirty" he growls. He is so turned on by the feel of her hot liquid all over him, and the smell of her had to be one of the most enticing scents known, sending him into an animalistic and primal overdrive.  
  
Peter moans long and deep into the room as he pistons himself to the end with her, the sound of his balls slapping against her wet flesh getting louder and faster in rhythm. The melody of their love-making echoes in the room and is intoxicating for the both of them. Olivia feels like she is seeing exploding white lights, as she continues to climax around him, reaching many wave crests.  
  
All the teasing and foreplay of the evening has caused a huge build-up for him. His orgasm releases with a rush similar to the whipped cream can under pressure. Peter shivers all over his sweat-soaked body, and his toes curl as Olivia's own clenching climax milks his fluid with tremendous force.  
  
"Fuck Olivia! You're draining me, Dear!"  
  
They both lie together, for a minute, physically unable to move a muscle after the final resolution of their night-long game. Peter realizes that he might crush Olivia and uses his shaky muscles to leave her body, much to her protests.  
  
There is so much of his cum, that it oozes out of her as he withdraws from her, mixing with her own orgasm's trickles. He goes back down on her, cleaning up the remnants of her juices mingled with his. Olivia is at first shocked at this. Peter looks up at her with pale-blue and innocent eyes, as she jerks and sighs at his tongue's movements. She makes a mental note that Peter has very little in the way of inhibitions. He is so fucking kinky.  
  
He comes to her side, still breathing hard, but speaking to her with his eyes. They are half-closed and show great care and contentment. Olivia runs her fingers through Peter's locks of hair, his forehead still laced with sweat.  
  
"Can I confess something to you, Peter?" His heartbeat is thrumming loud and steady against her. She kisses him softly on his lips and draws away with slow movement. Then buries her head into his shoulder and murmurs, "I love being naughty with you." Then she moves her head back up and gives him a coy smile. He gently grazes her nose with his forehead. "You know that I love it when you make love to me, Peter?"  
  
"Of course I do, Sweetheart. But I was afraid that I was maybe pushing you for too much sex. I wanted you to make the move tonight. Best. Foreplay. Ever."  
  
"Peter..." Olivia says lingering and soft. She blushes.  
  
"These things are sometimes hard for me to speak about. When I'm with you, all my worries and cares melt away. I just want to feel you, love you, be loved by you. Our love-making means a lot to me. You're the best lover I've ever had because of our deep bond, but you also get-off on getting me off. No man I've ever been with has loved me enough to really want to make me feel so good. But you... you want to rock my world because you love me. And you do, Peter, truly you do." Her grin turns wicked. "Plus, you are a big fellow. If I'd known about that, I may have jumped you much sooner." Olivia feels her self flush a little, having told him this seemingly shallow observation, but she feels he needs to know that he really is that impressive.  
  
Peter gives her a shy look and almost says something about that, but decides it to be in his best interest not to. He wants to tell her, as awful as it is, that he wanted her in his bed pretty much as soon as John died. But she was hurting, and it would have only been lust at that point. He absolutely did not want to break her heart at that time, and he was such a jack-ass, he knew he would have. That time seems ages ago to him. Now he wants her in his bed, or her bed, or any bed - or no bed - because he loves her.  
  
"Like my freakishly big feet and hands didn't give that away?" he laughs, referring to the urban legend.  
  
"I'm just saying, I don't see how you kept THAT a secret." Olivia smiles, but then grabs his hand and squeezes it tight. Her face takes on a more serious look.  
  
"You're so special to me... Patient with me to almost a fault. The most forgiving man that I have ever met. You've never wanted to change me, but just want me safe and happy."  
  
"Plus, you know I'm not only making up for lost time, but also the world may end before..."  
  
Peter brings his lips softly to Olivia's which cuts off her sentence as she kisses him back, tasting their combined secretions. She breathes in, and the smell of their sex is everywhere. And it is sweet and very real to her.  
  
"I rock your world, and you complete mine." He chuckles, "You're the only person that can con me, even into thinking he's in control of a kinky sex game."  
  
"But, seriously Livia, my first thoughts in the morning are of you, and my last moments before I sleep are spent thinking of you. They have been for longer than you know. If I dream, I dream of you. I want my dying thoughts to be of you and a life shared together. You brought me back here to something real. I have more than I could have ever dreamed of with you."  
  
"You are the ONE that is special to me. You saved my life in Iraq, you saved my life when I ran away to Over There, and you save my life every time the sun rises. And we will get through this war-between-worlds some how, some way. We'll get married, have a peck of baby Bishops and continue catching bad guys together. Then we'll retire and grow old before we both die together. I can't live without you, Olivia Dunham. You are everything to me."  
  
Olivia looks at him for a moment before speaking, taking in what Peter had just said to her. He spilled a lot in just a few moments.  
  
 _Everything..._  
  
"Married? A peck of baby Bishops?" Olivia laughs. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, yet painful at the same time." She winks at him.  
  
Peter bows his head down and then he meets her gaze as he says, "Well, maybe I exaggerated just a tad... Two or even three kids would be nice."  
  
Deep down, there is nothing she wants more in the universes then to be his wife and the mother of his children. They have come a long way. So far, that she fears it being ripped away from her, a very real possibility.  
  
"That's more like it," she smiles. "I'm glad that you are so hopeful... and so sure..."  
  
"Trust me Sweetheart, I just have this feeling... When I said we're beautiful together, I truly meant me and you. I could see US as if we had already lived it. Really odd feeling. I NEVER get deja vu, so it is significant to me to have those sure feelings."  
  
Olivia grabs one of his hands and squeezes. "It is beautiful, and I pray every night that we are given a lifetime together. I'd be lost without you. I'm forever happy that you came back here, to be where you belong. With me."  
  
They both smile and look over each other with quiet admiration, slowly breathing in and out, content in each other's presence.  
  
Olivia smiles awkwardly at him, then giggles and buries her head into the crook of his neck.  
  
"What is it, hun? What's so funny?"  
  
"So, what if you and I are 80, and I deep-throat a banana. Wouldn't that give you a heart-attack?" Olivia raises her eyebrow at him and gives Peter a mischievous grin.  
  
"Hell, it should easy for you, having no teeth and all," he jokes, fully expecting Olivia to retaliate with a pillow to his head. But she just smiles a sign of her deep love for him. It felt nice to be so comfortable around her, to be able to say anything. The fact that they easily joke with each other amid more serious discussion is a testament to their immense and forgiving love.  
  
Olivia scoots closer to him as he puts his arms around her. She looks into his eyes and is taken away by the intensity of his love for her. Olivia adores his eyes, as they truly are the windows to his soul. For the three years that they have known each other, he spoke to her with those soulful orbs. Like her, Peter had a difficult time converting emotions into words. But his glances, stares, and looks to her offered her his thoughts and feelings.  
  
Peter is thinking similar thoughts about her olive green eyes, loving him without words. They remain locked in sight until each drifts asleep.  
  
In the early morning hours, Peter's cell phone vibrates. Peter looks at the clock, making note of the God-awful hour and answers the phone, not surprised at who is on the other line.  
  
"Peter, it's Sunday! Would you and Olivia like to join me for a brunch of bacon, orange juice and banana pancakes?" Walter had actually told him about this plan earlier in the week. Peter had agreed because he didn't want Walter to feel like he was being abandoned because he and Olivia had become a couple.  
  
Peter grins looking at a half-asleep and groggy Olivia, her warm body still curled up against his.  
  
"Yes, Walter. Olivia and I would love some of your tasty BANANA-NUT pancakes." Olivia's eyes become as big as saucers, and she shakes her head "No" at Peter. But it's too late.  
  
"Livia, Sweetheart. You tired of bananas?" he smirks as she pinches his tummy. He presses against her, making his obvious morning arousal known.  
  
"Right now, I only want your 'banana.' Walter can wait."


End file.
